


Love Bites

by foggyforests



Series: Stranger Things Smut [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 16 Year Old Eleven | Jane Hopper, 17 year old Mike Wheeler, Biting, Bruises, F/M, Hair Pulling, Scratching, Set in Season 3, Smut, Switch Eleven | Jane Hopper, Switch Mike Wheeler, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggyforests/pseuds/foggyforests
Summary: Eleven finally gets something she’s been wanting for a very long time.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, mileven - Relationship
Series: Stranger Things Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Love Bites

It was almost laughable. The universe must've been trying to get back at her, or something like that- she'd know if she believed in fate. One basically-perfect day spiraled quickly into ridiculous desire that reminded her of what little control she had over her own body.

Mike, as soon as he finished scarfing his breakfast down, had gotten on his bike and ridden over as soon as he was sure Hopper was gone; which was at 9:10 in the morning. He, like many times before, excused his disappearance to his mother by saying he was going to meet his friends at Starcourt Mall. 

That, of course, was a lie. He had zero intention of going to the mall. Not today, at least. 

Instead, he spent his morning with Eleven at his side. Her head was on his chest as he read comic after comic out loud for her to enjoy, rain gently tapping on the window outside. 

Mike's long finger gently traced invisible shapes onto her arm, creating goosebumps on her soft skin. 

The two of them stayed like that for hours, cuddled up with one another.

Eventually, El's attention drifted further and further from the comic until her gaze landed on Mike's face, watching every silly expression he made as he read aloud. 

Mike truly was a wonderful partner: supportive, passionate, gentle. But sometimes it became frustrating, the gentle thing. Often, El found herself wanting him to be rougher, to show her what he's made of. He didn't need to treat her like she's gonna break. 

"What is it?" Mike asks softly, frowning as he stared down at the beautiful girl beside him. He figured something had to be wrong with the way she'd been staring at him, but she only managed to further confuse him when she sat up and met her soft lips with his own. 

Mike, never one to refuse a kiss, immediately shut his eyes. Eleven ran her hand up his chest and to his neck until her digits intertwined with his dark locks. Then, she tugs firmly. 

Mike's lips broke free from hers with a soft gasp of surprise, dark brown eyes almost immediately opening to search Eleven's face. 

"...What was that about? Am I doing something wrong?" 

"No," Eleven whispers with an incredibly timid smile. "I'm trying to be rough."

A laugh escapes from Mike's lips and Eleven's smile faults for a moment, a glare being cemented in her gaze. That glare was enough to get him to stop laughing. 

"You're... serious? You  _ want  _ me to be rough?" 

With all Eleven had been through in her life, Mike thought she'd prefer him to be gentle with her. But, given the way her face lit up with a small smirk, her hand again tugging his hair, he seemed to have his answer. 

"Look," She softly starts. "I won't break. I promise." 

His eyes widen slightly, but they also darken with the dilation of his pupil.

"I haven't - I would never have thought." He says, flashing a quick smile. There's crimson dusting his pale cheeks, but his eyes remain dark.

Eleven meets Mike's gaze, a fierce flame of defiance glimmering in her eyes. "I'm not made of glass." 

For a few moments, he studies her expression in search of any dishonesty or sarcasm. He asks finally, "Are you sure? Like, positive?”

She nods, a small smile pulling at her lips. "Positive." 

"OK," He says, smiling. "Just... be sure to tell me if you want me to stop."

Eleven chuckles softly and begins to call him a dork, but he kisses her. It's different from what she's used to; it's fast and rough, and it's enough to make excitement begin to flirt with her lower region. She moans and tangles her hands in his hair again, pulling wantingly, and he groans into her mouth. He reaches his hand up and grips her slender neck very lightly. He squeezes his long fingers, startling her slightly, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. When he hears her wanting whine, he squeezes just slightly more. 

He pulls away, dark eyes meet her own after a few moments. "Is that what you like? ” 

She murmurs, "Yes." She felt so suddenly small looking up at him, but it was also thrilling and intoxicating. 

"Such a dirty girl," he whispered. She feels another wave of heat rush to her cheeks, but she plays it off with a smirk. He takes away the hand wrapped around her throat, substituting it with his tongue. It's too much, kissing and sucking. A whine falls from her mouth, and his hand slowly trails up her shirt until he brushes up against her small breast. 

Then, he begins rolling her nipple with his thumb. Immediately, her grasp tightens as she hums out a moan, head tilting to the side as he sinks his sharp teeth into her lower neck. 

Thin fingers begin unbuttoning Eleven's flannel, lightning-fast. Once her breast was revealed, hard nipple and all, he ducked down, taking her nipple into his mouth. He sucks and nips gently, making her throw her head back to keep from moaning out. He loved the noises she made; the ones that made him feel wanted, the ones that made him know he was giving his girl pleasure. He simply loves them. 

Given he'd only ever been with Eleven, the feelings she was giving him were all new and heart-racingly powerful. It gives him a high, vision-blurringly strong, that he wants more than anything to chase to climax.

He begins softly kissing down her stomach, throwing in the occasional nip that'd earn a sharp, pleasureful gasp from El. She almost expected him to tease her. But, of course, Mike didn't intend on delivering what she expected from him. Rather, he knocks the wind out of her as he trails his hands down her pants and begins paying special attention to her clit with those long, perfect fingers of his. 

Her hands instantly tangle with his dark locks in a moment of passion, back arching up as his dark-eyed gaze studied her face.

Suddenly (so suddenly, in fact, Eleven barely manages a yelp), Mike flips her over onto her stomach, again knocking the air from her lungs.

While she's still trying to process what'd just happened, she feels his hands beginning to pull and tug at her jeans. Within just a couple of seconds, she'd been stripped of her jeans and panties.

Then, she felt it. 

Well,  _ technically, _ she heard it before she felt it- a loud smack that cut right through the almost-silence of her bedroom. He'd hit her ass, leaving a distinct, angry handprint against her milky skin. She'd gasped, face pressed against the mattress as she felt herself growing wetter and wetter. She arched her back up some as she felt Mike grasp a handful of her ass cheek, loudly moaning as she felt his finger finally enter her. 

His hand smacks at her ass again, creating an angrier splotch of red on her skin as yet another finger slipped through her dewy folds. 

"You're so fucking wet," He growls softly in her ear, making a needy, wanting moan break free from her lips. "Do you like this?" He asks, hand now moving from its grasp on her ass and under her, to her clit, where he rubbed gentle circles.

His 7-inch cock, already rock hard in his pants, pulsed wildly as he heard her cry out. "Yes! Y-Yes!"

It's all too much; the gentle sting of a surely redder growing handprint on her ass, the careful circles rubbed onto her sensitive clit, and, of course, the long fingers working in and out of her dripping cunt. She's close and she knows it- climax is so close she can basically feel the euphoria building up deep inside her.

"M-Mike, I'm close-" She cried, though it's hardly understood as she chokes the words, he understands nonetheless. He flips her again and, as her hands go down to rid him of his pants and boxers, he kisses her, rough, needy. His tongue again slipped into her mouth as her long legs wrapped around his waist, her hands going to his shoulders to keep herself steady as he aligned himself with her dripping entrance. 

"What do you want?" He asks, kiss-reddened lips brushing up against Eleven's as he spoke. 

"I want you." She says, and kisses him again, taking the time to breathe him in. 

It seemed that's all she needed to say to add gas to the fire raging inside Mike. He thrust himself into her, biting down on the inside of his lip as a groan caught itself in his throat. His pace is unforgiving, every thrust wild and fast. Never before had either of them felt like that. 

So desperate and small, she wanted to chase this feeling of sheer euphoria forever. Her nails dug into his skin as she stared up at him. Both of their faces were twisted up in pleasure- all crimson cheeks, bright eyes, and kiss-swollen lips. The two share an intense gaze, mouths open as the waves of pleasure began getting stronger and stronger, coming more and more frequently. 

Moan after moan falls from Eleven's lips as his long length thrust deep inside of her until he finally hits the magic spot. 

Then, an absolute tsunami of pleasure swept her up until her skin buzzed with electricity, eyes fluttering closed as her eyebrows knitted into an expression Mike didn't think he would ever forget. Her cunt spasmed and tightened, nails surely drawing blood as she tightly gripped down on his broad shoulders, coaxing out his own orgasm. 

Suddenly, a deep, throaty, surprisingly loud moan escaped Mike as he put his hands on her hips, fingers burrowing into her soft flesh as El ground herself against his groin, trying to get as much of him inside of her. 

For a moment, Mike is beyond thankful they're in the cabin, given their moans were surely loud enough to be heard by the forest surrounding them. 

He thrusts a few more times before pulling out. Ropes of white pearlescence dripped from her pussy as Mike softly panted. His dark hair stuck to his sweat-shimmered forehead, and Eleven's muscles still twitched and convulsed as she recovered from the energy she'd exerted. 

His hands found hers, lazily lacing themselves together. He laid beside her, draping an arm around her waist before pulling her into him. 

Soon, their breathing regulated into a synced up pattern of soft inhales and exhales. 

Outside, rain still tapped on the window, calling for their attention. 

Eleven turns in his arms so they're chest to chest, allowing her to look up to him and him down to her. He softly presses his lips to the top of her head, smelling her green apple shampoo and conditioner. 

"I told you I wouldn't break." Eleven half-jokes with a soft, yet utterly fierce smirk pulled to her lips. Mike, proven fantastically wrong like so many times before, only managed a soft chuckle and sigh. 

She was right, and for that, he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m finally getting back into writing lol
> 
> (Preferably hate-free) Thoughts & opinions are always appreciated. If you have a stranger things pairing or scenario request, go ahead and comment it- I’ll try my best to get it uploaded asap :) 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
